Field
The present disclosure relates to a printer performing printing on a print-receiving medium.
Description of the Related Art
A printer performing printing on a print-receiving medium is known. This printer (a label producing device) comprises a housing, a storage part (a roll storage part) provided on the housing and storing a print-receiving medium (a print-receiving tape), and an opening/closing lid (a housing cover part, a touch panel part) pivotally coupled to one side end portion of the housing.
The printer of the prior art has an operation part mounted on the opening/closing lid opening and closing the upper side of the storage part, so that the total weight of these components becomes comparatively heavy. Therefore, a spring member is provided to apply a comparatively large urging force to the opening/closing lid in the opening direction so as to achieve a stability improvement and an impact suppression when the opening/closing lid and the operating portion are closed. However, contrarily, this may consequently make a motion too fast when the opening/closing lid and the operation part are opened, and a bounce may occur at the completion of the opening motion.